Dream A Little Dream
by vHollow
Summary: The Survivors are becoming desperate. Ethan and the others have a plan. In the end one side will be left standing, the other...
1. Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

Dream A Little Dream

vHollow

**Chapter One:**

**Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil**

"Sayid!"

Sayid jerked awake and grabbed the hand shaking him.

Shannon, startled, let out a small gasp and overbalanced, collapsing onto her back.

"Shannon?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked testily. Sayid merely chuckled to himself; her emotional swings were one of his favorite things about her.

"Of course not" he answered cheekily, "I just thought we wouldn't be having midnight visits so soon."

"Watch it, buddy" she mock warned him, pocking a long finger into his chest.

"What was it you needed?" he asked, capturing the finger and then the rest of the hand into his own.

Shannon's face blanked for a minute before it grew fearful.

"Shannon, what's wrong? Is it your brother?"

"No, Boone's still off playing Tarzan."

"Then what is it?" asked Sayid, sitting up straight to look her directly in the eye. A small technique he used to use when interrogating someone from his own side to make sure he received all the information.

Shannon's mouth opened to speak, but then closed again.

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Never mind" she replied and stood to get up.

"I thought you trusted me?" he asked, using yet another helpful technique he liked to call guilt.

"I do, I just…" she paused as she sat back down, this time directly beside him. "When I was little I used to get these dreams…nightmares really…"

Sayid waited for her to finish.

"I thought that after…well after a while that they'd just go away."

"Did they?"

Shannon nodded, "until tonight."

"Traumatic events can bring back a thing from our subconscious's that we had forgotten about." He explained in his lecturing tone. "What kind of nightmare?"

"Just regular nightmares, thanks Sayid."

"Anytime" he muttered to her retreating form.

**(Transition)**

_Palm Springs, CA_

_Shannon awoke with a shriek, her lithe body covered in sweat, her eyes glazed with fear._

_She quickly took in her surroundings and sighed in the comfort of her bedroom._

_Her father ran into the room, a bat in one hand, a flashlight in the other._

"_Sweetheart, are you o.k.?"_

"_I'm fine, Daddy. Just a bad dream."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_It was silly, Daddy."_

"_I could use the laugh after the heart attack you just gave me."_

_Shannon smiled at her father's comforting voice._

"_It wasn't that kind of funny, Daddy."_

"_Well, tell me anyway."_

"_I was on an island."_

"_That doesn't sound too bad. Was it warm there?"_

"_Of course, Daddy! It's an island!"_

"_Which island?"_

"_We'd never been there before. No one had."_

"_Whose this _we?_"_

"_The other people on the airplane, of course."_

"_Did you dream you were in an airplane crash? Is that why you were scared?"_

_Shannon shook her head, "No."_

"_There was something scarier than an airplane crash?"_

_Shannon nodded, "Polar Bears."_

_Her father chuckled silently, "Well that is a funny dream."_

"_I told you!"_

"_Was that the whole dream?"_

_Shannon nodded yes._

"_Will you be able to sleep now?"_

_Shannon nodded yes again._

"_I love you, sweetheart."_

"_I love you, too, Daddy."_

**(Transition)**

Shannon shivered in fear of the nightly dream she had long since forgotten.

And now there was a new dream.

And it was even more frightening.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing) I really appreciate it. I'm currently in several fandoms at the moment (Harry Potter, Smallville, Charmed, X-Men, Buffy, Angel and some Alias) most being crossovers into one another. Therefore I've decided not to do yet another crossover and have settled for sticking to just one universe. The chapters will probably be this short (which I hate myself for) but it's the only way I'll be able to post sooner than one really _long_ chapter every few months. Because I literally have no free time. But this story will not be abandoned!

Please, please, please review!

vHollow


	2. Partners in Crime

Dream A Little Dream

vHollow

**Chapter Two:**

**Partners in Crime**

"I heard you had a dream last night."

It wasn't a question.

Shannon sighed and turned to look at her step brother, "According to whom?"

"Just answer the question Shannon"

God her brother looked angry.

"Funny, it didn't sound like a question."

She could hear his feet moving faster along the padded sand behind her as he tried to catch up to her.

"Shannon wait!"

Shannon stopped and turned to glare at Boone, "For what? So you can interrogate me about a personal dream I may or may not have had? Why should I stop for that?"

"Because we both know your dreams are special, Shannon" he said quietly, refusing to break eye contact first.

"Those happened a long time ago and…"

"And look how it all turned out" he interrupted her. "Shannon you haven't had an episode like this since you were seventeen but now all of a sudden it starts up again?"

"It wasn't like those times, OK?" she practically shouted at him.

"So you did have one."

"Urgh!" she cried and stormed off the beach, leaving a terrified brother behind.

(Transition)

What neither Shannon nor Boone realized is that their assumedly _private_ conversation was actually not so private after all. Hidden behind the long trail of undergrowth and trees stood two figures, one thought dead the other unknown to the survivors yet.

"It's already beginning to work itself out" muttered Ethan to his accomplice.

"It had better, we don't have much more time before they begin to start figuring things out for themselves. As it is these humans are more curious and adventuring than the scientists were."

Ethan looked to his companion and said, "The scientists were a problem, I admit, but now we have these survivors."

Ethan's fellow nodded his head in agreement, "I see your point. There is no longer any reason to allow the remaining scientist to live. They've extracted all they need from her by now, and if they haven't than we've overestimated them."

"I'll take care of the woman myself" volunteered Ethan, "It's the least I can do to make up for my failures so far."

"It is not entirely your fault" reasoned the other man, "the Fear worked well with the Scientists. Unfortunately it was not as successful with the newcomers. Now we will have to find new weaknesses. Thus the boy's current existence on the island now has a purpose."

"If there is a new weakness we can exploit within their group he will find it" promised Ethan to his partner.

"He had better. Now, take care of the woman. I'll tend to waking the boy" he ordered.

Ethan waited until his associate had disappeared into the collage of green and brown before turning back to watch as Boone finally left the beach and began looking for his hunting partner.

"They won't know what hit them" Ethan whispered to himself as he thought of the chaos that were about to erupt on the island.

Author's Notes:

Another (very short) chapter done! And with two more days to go! I don't want to reveal too much about Ethan's partner so I won't! But more about the boy will be revealed next chapter, but he won't actually meet the group until either one or two more chapters down the line. Incase you didn't pick up on it, Ethan and his Friend were talking about the French Woman and her fellow crew members when they referred to the Scientists. Grammar might be a little fuzzled right now but just bear with it for the time being. Like I said before I have just enough time to actually write a chapter let alone play with it forever.

Hope to have another chapter out soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! Special thanks to MariAmber for being my first reviewer!


	3. Death of a French Woman

Dream A Little Dream

vHollow

**Chapter Three:**

**Death of a French Woman**

It was almost dusk when she first heard them.

It had been years since her sanity had last been tested by these _things._ As it was, she was the only one to survive that encounter. Despite what lies she had told Sayid about how her fellow shipmates died, she still knew the frightening truth.

_Was that one of her traps? How many more were there? Were they there just for her? Did they want something else?_

Questions plagued her mind as she tried to steady herself.

_Guns._

She ran half crazed through her new shelter. She had always used this as a back up or if she was ever forced to lie low from Sayid or one of _them._ But now she realized that there was no hiding from those wretches.

_There they are._

Finally, she was armed. Two single shot rifles were slung over her arm, and a small revolver was stuck into her waist belt.

The sound of air being sliced apart accompanied by a sharp and stunned noise let her know that someone or _something_ had been caught in one of her traps.

_Guess they aren't so smart after all._

"I think we do alright."

She screamed and turned to see a figure directly behind her. She had the revolver pointed at his jugular… there was no way she could miss.

_Just one small squeeze…_

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't remove my head from my body, thank you. I can tell you from experience that it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world."

_She knew that voice…_

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked, almost sounding hurt, "Surprising really. I've only haunted your every nightmare since you were five."

_Five and a half actually, asshole._

"Call me all the names you want, sweetheart. We've got all night to get reacquainted."

_That smirk…that god awful smirk…_

"You'll get used to it, love."

_Not in this lifetime…_

The gun was fired before he could even think of a reaction. Blood soaked the walls and his clothes.

A second figure entered the small cottage, "What happened?"

The smirk was still there when he answered, his tone almost amused, "I guess she didn't want to get reacquainted after all."

(Transition)

"HELLO!" he screamed into the vast jungle, "CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?"

Mark was so tired, and so confused. He had no idea where he was or how in the world he had gotten there. One minute he's listening to music, some band he can't even remember and then next minute he wakes up in the middle of Tarzan's backyard.

His voice was croaky, but much more severe than was usual for a teenager his age. He also had an Australian accent. But that was the extent of his knowledge. Ever since he had woken up he'd focused harder and harder on trying to remember something…anything.

So far he had four things down from his memory, and they had taken most of the day to remember. First, he knew his name was Mark. Although that was kind of cheating because he found the name stitched into the tag of his white tee shirt.

Second, he knew that he had an Australian accent, but he didn't remember ever being in Australia. Hell, he didn't remember being anywhere, ever, in the entire world.

Third, he knew he was listening to music…a rock band possibly…before he blacked out.

Lastly, he knew he was not alone. All day he could feel someone watching him closely. He could see the bushes moving out of the corner of his eye. He could practically taste the presence it was so close to him…and it scared him.

Mark needed help and he needed it soon.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

And then he heard the gunshot and took off running.

(Transition)

Shannon woke with a gasp for the third night in a row that week.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shannon smiled inwardly at the comfort the deep voice brought to her mind and body. Sayid had been watching over her ever since she had first awoken him earlier that week. As stubborn a woman she was, she was finding it increasingly difficult to not tell someone about her dream.

"I don't know if I can."

Sayid blinked in surprise of her answer. So far the closest they had come to an actual discussion about the dreams had been just long enough for Shannon to blow her top at him and run out. Progress is progress.

"Try me."

Shannon turned towards Sayid and stared at him for what felt like an eternity that in reality, lasted about a minute. Sayid had seen the look before in the faces of his superior officers when they were gauging out just how much would be beneficial to tell him. He just hoped she would find enough trust there to tell him everything.

"I see this boy" she started, "He has black hair, and the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen."

"Doesn't sound so bad" offered Sayid.

"It's not what he looks like, it's what he can do" she explained cryptically.

"What do you mean 'do'?"

"He can see things in our heads. He can read our thoughts and he knows the truth about this place. I've seen his smile when I blink and I've heard his thoughts when I'm tired. He's so scared but the truth is I'm more scared of him. Of what his existence means for all of us."

Sayid stifled the urge to shiver or rub at the goose bumps that now covered his skin.

"Go on."

"I see him living here…with us. But I also see what his future brings after he's been here for a while."

Sayid waited until he realized she was hesitating again, "What do you see?"

"I see blood, and people screaming. It's hell Sayid. The kid brings hell."

Author's Notes: And, yes, another chapter up and ready to go. I'm managed about one review per chapter so I may have to drop this story but I really like where I'm about to take this. Shannon's gone a little overboard with the drama about Mark, but that's like her to do so. And for those who were confused, the French Woman shot herself, not her intruder. More explanations will be coming and more on Mark next chapter.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
